1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a process for making variegated soap and more particularly to a high speed continuous process in which soap chips and an emulsion of minor soap ingredients including a coloring agent are continuously fed into a mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional processes for making soap include the use of an amalgamator mixer into which soap chips, perfume, bacteriostats, preservatives, opacifiers and other ingredients are introduced individually. The soap mass which exits from the amalgamator mixer is delivered to a mill where the soap mass is pressed and converted into ribbons which are then delivered to the input hopper of a soap plodder.
Among the disadvantages of conventional soap making process is the relatively slow rate of production of soap bars. Conventional soap making processes can produce soap bars at a rate of approximately 140 to 150 bars per minute.
Other disadvantages of conventional soap making processes is the requirement for the individual introduction of the various ingredients into the amalgamator mixer and the fact that the resulting soap bars at times show evidence of spotting or streaking of colors and specks on their surfaces. These defects in the end product result in a requirement for a high degree of relatively costly inspection to ensure the uniformity and quality of the product and the costly rejection and waste of inferior items.
Processes for producing variegated soap include the Compa et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,905 which discloses the addition of an aqueous solution of coloring material into the vacuum chamber of a double barred vacuum plodder. Other prior art processes include the addition of solid coloring material into the vacuum chamber typically in the form of a colored soap and the injection of coloring material into the soap mass in the final plodding apparatus.
The prior art also includes a process for reacting detergent ingredients with a neutralizing agent to form a detergent in an intensive zone. This process is described in the Austin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,974.